Serious Thoughts
by Ferosh
Summary: The TARDIS malfunctions, and the Doctor gets stranded somewhere completely unknown to him as he waits for it to repair. He has some serious thoughts, which is very unsual for him. And it turns out he wasn't as stranded as he thought.


**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing in this story. Not even my favorite Doctor, much to my disappointment. Why do they make us say this every time? If we owned something like Doctor Who we wouldn't be writing fanfic, now would we?_

'No, no, no!' cried the Doctor. 'Not now! I don't know where the bloody hell I am!' The TARDIS was spinning wildly beneath his feet, something it usually did, but this time the Doctor could tell it was serious. 'C'mon!' he screamed at it, 'I need you to get me out of this.' He slammed his fist down hard on the console trying to get the systems working properly again. 'No.'

The Doctor was truly in trouble this time; he'd already tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver to give the TARDIS systems the boast they needed, but it hadn't worked. He'd given up, after about half an hour of banging and slamming and pointless rambling. He hoped the TARDIS would land somewhere, and he wouldn't mind if they landed safely either.

The Doctor slumped down, resting his head against the TARDIS. 'Why won't you work?' he groaned. 'The one time I really need help, you go -' he paused, racking his brain for the right word. 'You go bust on me.'

The TARDIS was spinning uncontrollably around in circles. The Doctor could feel it spinning around and around and around. He was gripping the TARDIS with his hands so hard, his knuckles where turning white, both his hearts where beating wildly in his chest. He wanted it to land, or crash land, as soon as possible, his stomach was beginning to feel like a rollercoaster. It wasn't at all pleasant.

Finally, with a resounding thud that caused all the lights to blow, the TARDIS crashed to the surface of something, he felt it bounce a few times before it came a complete halt. The Doctor had removed his hands from the center of the TARDIS and was covering his head. Gingerly he peered out from behind his arms, his glasses askew.

'Is it okay to come out now?' he asked. 'Because, you know, if it's not, I'm quite happy to sit here until you fix yourself!' He said, sitting still for several seconds before his excitement got the better of him and he pulled himself to his feet. The Doctor kicked the TARDIS as he glared at it. 'You got me into this mess, you great pile of junk.' To show he didn't really mean his harsh words, he patted the TARDIS faithfully. He'd been flying the TARDIS for years now, decades, centauries. It was a like a member of his long gone family, he knew every corner of his ship, every glove compartment. And yet, the TARDIS still managed to surprise him, every day was full of surprises.

'Now,' he said. "Where have you put me? I hope it's somewhere interesting. I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life on a planet that resembles a stink hole.' He chuckled to himself. He looked around; everything was black because the lights had blown when the TARDIS had _landed._

The Doctor cursed. 'Where is Harry Potter when you need him?' he asked. 'A quick Lumos, and I'd be able to see and everything. I could probably fix the lights, 'cept I can't ruddy see them or reach them,' He continued to babble on like this until he found the door. 'You think I would have found the door more easily then this,' he chuckled. 'After all I have been zooming to and fro in the TARDIS for ages now.'

The Doctor found the handle of the door and pushed it open. A huge gust of wind came roaring in through the TARDIS door and caught the door Doctor quite of guard. He fell back landing squarely on his bottom. 'Where have you put me?' he asked, in awe. That wind was stronger than anything other wind he'd ever felt before. He wiped away the tears the wind had brought. 'I suppose I'll just have to stay indoors then,' He sighed. The Doctor hadn't gotten a glimpse of the landscape he had landed on, he quickly decided he did not care where he was.

He lay on his back, staring at the black ceiling. He began drumming his fingers on the cold floor of the TARDIS. 'How long am I going to have to lie here 'til you fix yourself?' The Doctor stuck his tongue out, and sat up. He pulled off his red Chuck Taylor's and threw into a corner, where they connected with something with a loud thud. The Doctor flinched.

'Ohhh, I wonder what I put over there?' But he didn't get up and investigate; instead he lay back down and wiggled his toes. The darkness around his was unnerving; he shuddered, and shuffled closer to the TARDIS console. Long ago he had wanted to put windows in, but had thought better of it. 'If I had put windows in people would see in and freak, especially humans,' He smiled. 'I love humans; they are so stupid and clever all at once. I wonder how they manage it.'

He absent mindedly scratched his head. He began to think, serious thinking. That was always a bad sign. Thoughts usually came to him in a jumble, accompanied by a lot of other useless information, and when he spoke he said everything that was in his mind. That meant the useless information too, so his assistants found it hard to follow at times. But this serious thinking, this was never good. Thoughts came slowly and methodically to him when the Doctor did his serious thinking; he focused on one thought at time and spent a long time on each one.

How was he going to get out of here? Who knew, he certainly didn't. 'I suppose I'll just wing it and see what happens,' he sighed shuffled again to get comfortable. 'If no one comes, or the TARDIS can't fix itself or I can't fix it --,' he paused. 'No problems, I quite like it here, I haven't actually been outside yet, but when I do I'm sure I'll like it.' He grinned, the wind was a problem. He hated strong winds, couldn't do a thing in them.

'I'll be lonely though,' the Doctor said softly. 'Very lonely. I'm lonely now as a matter of fact. That's probably why I'm talking to myself.' He yawned. 'And I'm boring myself! It's a wonder anyone has stuck around with me for even a short time.' The smile on his lips faded as his thoughts clicked forward again, this time settling on Rose.

Rose. She had told him she loved him. _Loved him! _He'd never had a chance to say it back. He'd never had a chance to think about what he would say in return.

'What would I have said to her?' he asked himself. 'That I love her back? That's so cliché, though. I would have told her in my own words,' he smiled. 'I miss her, quite a lot actually. As much as I liked Martha and everyone else, she was,' he was getting rather chocked up now. 'She was indescribable.'

Suddenly the TARDIS whirled into life, and the lights flickered back on one after the other. The Doctor blinked. 'Oh; alright then. Let's get moving!' He heaved himself to his feet and ran over to collect his shoes. He hopped about as he pulled them hurriedly on. 'What were you doing? Scaring me like that, I swore I thought I was going to die here. But of course you'd never let that happen to me.' He gave the TARDIS another faithful pat before he set to work. He pulled this lever, gave that dash board a whack and kicked the console. The TARDIS made that familiar sound, the Doctor sighed; he was content with traveling and exploring. 'Where should I go now?' he said. 'Back to Earth?'

Something flickered on the TARDIS console and grabbed his attention. He leaned in closer to it, and prodded it with a long finger. 'What?' he muttered. 'That's odd,' he stood and looked around the TARDIS, no heavy damage seemed to have occured, what the TARDIS was telling was so obviously wrong, something had to be up. 'I've been in the backstreets of modern London all along? Oh now, that's disappointing.'


End file.
